Le pacte
by DrayMalefoy
Summary: [Post Poudlard][Fic terminee]Un pacte passé il y a 13ans entre Drago et Hermione alors qu'ils sortaient ensemble en dernière année.Drago ressurgit soudainement, en rappelant à Hermione ce pacte...Qu'adviendra til de la petite vie tranquille d'Hermione ?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Des années avaient passé depuis Pudlard, treize pour être exact. Hermione a trente, est mariée à Ronald Weasley et ont ensemble une petite fille de huit ans, prénommée Dounia.

Ils habitent tous les trois une petite maison au square Grimmaud. Ron est Auror et Hermione reste à la maison pour soccuper de leur fille.

Un matin, dans le salon

- _Chérie, peux-tu ranger tes jouets s'il te plaît _demanda Hermione à sa fille

- _Oui maman_

La sonnerie de la porte retentit, Hermione se leva du canapé et alla ouvrir la porte. Après avoir ouverte cette dernière, elle vit un homme lui faisant face, un homme grand avec des lunettes de soleil, un homme blond.

- _Bonjour, est-ce que je pourrais voir Hermione Granger s'il vous plaît _demanda la blond

- _Oui, c'est moi _répondit Hermione

Le blond enleva ses lunettes et Hermione le reconnut tout de suite

- _Dr...Drago _dit-elle avec surprise

- _Oui_ répondit-il avec un sourire, _je peux entrer ? _ajouta-t-il

- _Oui biensûre _dit-elle avec un geste de la main, _au faite je ne m'appelle plus Granger mais..._ continua la jeune femme avant que Drago ne la coupe

-_ Attends! laisses moi deviner avec qui tu t'es mariée! _dit-il en se touchant le menton, hummm...Weasley, je me trompe ?

- _Oui c'est ça! _dit-elle en baissant la tête, _veux-tu un café ou autre chose ? _

- _Non merci, ça ira, je veux juste te parler _répondit-il d'un air sérieux.

-_ Vas-y, je t'écoute _dit Hermione en s'asseyant sur le canapé

- _J'ai des soucis d'argent à cause de mon restaurant et..._commença Drago

-_ Et tu voudrais que je t'en prête ? _demanda Hermione

- _Non, non ce n'est pas ça, je sais que tu ne travailles pas et je voudrais t'engager comme serveuse, tu as de l'expérience, je le sais _continua Drago desespéré

- _Et pourquoi je t'aiderai ? _dit-elle froidement

- _Pour notre pacte! _répondit-il , _aurais-tu oublié ?_

- _Euh...non _dit-elle en essayant de se souvenir

- _Tu es mon dernier espoir _dit Drago en prenant la main d'Hermione et en s'agenouillant par terre

- _C'est d'accord _lui répondit-elle avec un sourire

- _Merci _dit Drago en se levant et se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser comme au bon vieux temps, _excuse-moi 'Mione _continua-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- _Bonjour Monsieur _dit Dounia

-_ Bonjour _répondit le blond avec un grand sourire, _elle est ton portrait craché_ dit-il en regardant Hermione

- _Oui, tout le monde me le dit_

- _Je te laisse, peux-tu passer demain au restaurant ? il est sur le chemin de Traverse, il s'appelle "Chez Drago"_

- Oui, je passerai répondit-elle

Drago partit, elle ferma la porte, se mis dos à celle-ci et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Tout d'un coup, tous ses souvenirs d'adolescence revenaient, surtout ceux avec Drago.

Elle commençait à se rappeler de ce "pacte", ils l'avaient passé tout les deux, un soir alors qu'ils étaient préfêt à Poudlard.

Ils s'étaient jurés de ne jamais s'oublier, si l'un avait besoin de quelque chose l'autre serait toujours là pour lui.

Ce n'était pas d'une serveuse dont avait besoin Drago, mais d'Hermione tout simplement.

**.o0o.**

Reviews Please ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Réponses aux reviews **

**Arwenajane : **Merci, voilà la suite

**Fire Slytherin : **Merci aussi, la suite arrive...

**Lola : **Merci bcp

**Bestofdracohermy : **La suite arrive ne t'en fais pas

**Maylis : **Je suis contente que le début te plaise. Biensure que je continue

**.o0o.**

**Chapître 2**

Quelques heures plus tard, Ron rentrait à la maison tandis qu'Hermione mettait la table pour diner, il devait être aux alentours de 20 heures.

- _Que m'as-tu préparé de bon ? _demanda Ron en attrappant Hermione par les hanches

- _Une simple salade _répondit-elle en l'embrassant

Ils s'assirent à la table et commencèrent à manger

**- **_Chéri, faut que je te dise quelque chose _dit Hermione de but en blanc

- _Vas-y, je t'écoute _répondit Ron sans quitter le nez de son assiette.

- _D...Dr...Drago Malefoy est venu ici ce matin_

- _Malefoy a quoi ? _dit Ron en posant sa fourchette sur la table, agacé

- _Il m'a proposé de travailler dans son restaurant _ajouta Hermione

- _Ton ex, en l'occurence notre ennemi te propose de travailler pour lui et tu acceptes!_ dit Ron énervé

-_ Ce n'est pas MON ennemi! _répondit Hermione encore plus énervée

- _Tu dérailles complétement ma pauvre Hermione...pffff...fais ce que tu veux!_

Ron se leva, posa son assiette dans l'évier et monta se coucher

Quand à Hermione, elle resta assise toute la nuit dans la cuisine, à penser...

Le lendemain alors que Ron était déjà parti travailler, Hermione se prépara, confia sa fille à Molly Weasley et partit au restaurant de Drago.

Quand elle arriva devant le restaurant, elle fut émerveillée, elle resta bouche-bée. Il était magnifique, avec de grandes baies vitrées et une clientèle très hupée.

Elle entra, sans trouver Drago.

- _Bonjour Mademoiselle _dit le réceptionniste

- _Bonjour, est ce que je pourrais voir Monsieur Drago Malefoy s'il-vous-plaît! _répondit Hermione

- _Qui dois-je annoncer ? _demanda le receptionniste

- _Hermione Wea... Hermione Granger _répondit-elle

Le réceptionniste s'éloigna et alla chercher Drago Malefoy.

Quand Drago arriva devant Hermione, la jeune femme regardait autour d'elle, toujours aussi émerveillée et Drago avait un sourire jusqu'au oreilles.

- _Oh...excuse-moi Drago _dit Hermione en voyant le blond

- _Comment vas-tu ? _demanda Drago

-_ Très bien merci _répondit Hermione en suivant Drago dans son bureau

Il s'assit dans son fauteuil et invita Hermione à faire de même.

- _Depuis quand tu te fais appeler Hermione Granger ? _demanda Drago soudainement

- _Euh...je ne sais pas..._dit-elle gênée

Il lui expliqua son travail, ainsi que le montant de sa rémunération.

Elle serait "serveuse en chef", elle superviserait les autres serveurs et serveuses.

Sa première journée de travail se passa très bien, elle s'entendait déjà avec tout les serveurs et les cuisiniers mais même si tout allait bien, Drago l'avait à l'oeil.

Au soir, juste avant la fermeture...

Drago et Hermione étaient dans les cuisines et discutaient...

- _Pourquoi tu m'as embauché ? _demanda Hermione

- _Parce que j'ai besoin d'une serveuse _répondit Drago sans la regarder et en s'occupant de ses comptes.

Hermione prit ses affaires et commença à s'en aller.

Drago la rattrappa, la plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa tout doucement.

Hermione se laissa faire contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu penser.

Drago se recula et ouvra ses yeux.

- _Qu'est ce que c'était ? _demanda Hermione

- _J'avais envie de t'embrasser _répondit Drago

- _J'ai pas le droit, je suis mariée _dit Hermione en partant

- _Bah moi je t'aime encore comme il y a 13 ans_

Hermione ne se retourna même pas, sortit du restaurant et rentra chez elle.

Chez elle, tout était vide, il n'y avait personne.

Elle s'assit dans le canapé et se mit à pleurer

Drago, lui était resté planté là, au milieur des cuisines.

Il ya 13 ans, c'est lui qui était parti sans rien dire à cause de son mangemort de père, il l'avait tant aimé malgrès toutes leurs différences et il le savait, il aimait encore Hermione.

Il prit ses affaires, ferma le restaurant et se dirigea vers le square Grimmaud.

Ce qui fit sortir Hermione de ses pensées , c'est la sonnerie de la porte qui venait de retentir.

Elle ouvrit la porte et vit...

**.o0o.**

Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire lol

Reviewer


	3. Chapter 3

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Elodie :** Pour le sadisme c'est fait exprès lol. Ah bah tu es comme moi car J'ADORE Drago

Merci, la suite arrive.

**Sarasheppard : **Ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes ma fic et tu vas être contente voilà la suite lol

**Coralie : **Merci!

**DebbyHermione : **Oui je vais continuer comme ça...en tout cas je vais essayer lol.

**Littlenoname :** Non ce n'est pas ça lol ca aurait pu...mais non, Ron est très amoureux d'Hermione...je ne t'en dis pas plus, voilà la suite

**Ari : **Merci

**.o0o.**

**Nda : Les MAJ se feront toujours le week end, mercredi et jeudi matin**

**bisous à tous**

**.o0o.**

**Chapître 3**

Elle ouvrit la porte et vit... Drago

- _Je crois que tu as oublié notre pacte _dit Drago en voyant Hermione ouvrir la porte

- _Tu n'avais pas le droit... _commença-t-elle, _pas le droit de revenir...pas le droit de m'aimer...Je suis mariée _dit Hermione en regardant Drago dans les yeux..._et j'aime mon époux, ce baiser n'était qu'une stupide idée _finit-elle

C'est sur ces quelques mots que Drago partit.

Drago avait décidé de ne plus la revoir puisqu'elle "aimait son époux".

Un mois, c'était le temps où ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis ce baiser.

Pour Drago, c'était un mois de souffrance.

Un mois en repensant à elle, tout le temps.

Un mois sans fermer l'oeil de la nuit.

Un mois à essayer de la haïr.

Mais un mois, où ses sentiments étaient toujours là, toujours plus forts et sincères qu'avant.

De son côté, Hermione voyait son couple partir en fumée, elle était sincère et avait dis à Ron ce que Drago avait fait.

Tous les soirs, ils avaient une dispute, pour n'importe quoi, ils ne dormaient plus ensemble, ils étaient au bord du divorce.

Hermione ne savait plus quoi faire avec Ron. Elle pensait souvent à Drago :

Pourquoi était-il revenu ?

Pourquoi faire réfèrence à ce pacte ?

C'était il y a 13 ans, ça ne comptait plus à présent.

Hermione était dans le canapé du salon, pas habillée (**Nda: **en pyjama biensûre, pas toute nue lol), pas coiffée, pas maquillée, qu'allait-elle faire ?

La sonnerie de la porte retentit

Elle alla ouvrir et un homme aux cheveux blonds se jeta sur elle en l'embrassant, c'était Drago.

Elle se laissa aller totalement, il l'emmena vers le canap, l'allongea et commença à lui enlever ses vêtements quand Hermione l'arrêta :

- _Que fais-tu ? _demanda Hermione

-_ Oh excuse moi!...je...je croyais que tu en avais envie mais ce n'est pas grave _répondit le blond

Elle l'attrappa et l'embrassa fouguesement.

Ils enlevèrent très vite leurs vêtements qui les gênaient et ils firent l'amour pendant toute la nuit, jusqu'à l'épuisement total.

Le lendemain Hermione se réveilla seule.

Elle pensait que ce n'était qu'un rêve mais elle vit sa tenue, elle se rappela de chaque instant passé avec Drago, de chaque parcelle de peau de son amant.

Elle avait aimé refaire l'amour avec le blond, cela faisait longtemps, trop longtemps...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapître 4**

Drago, lui, était parti travailler au restaurant mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, repensant sans cesse à la nuit passée avec Hermione.

Que se passerait-il après ?

Il pensait tout le temps à elle, c'était la femme de sa vie, il le savait, pour rien au monde il ne la laisserait partir.

De son côté, Hermione était toujours chez elle, avec sa fille qu'elle avait récupérée chez Molly.

Quant à Ron, on n'avait plus de nouvelles de lui depuis 2 jours, elle s'inquiètait mais pas plus que ça.

- _Ma puce, tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour _dit Hermione à sa fille Dounia

- _Oui maman _répondit la petite fille de huit ans.

Elles s'en allèrent en direction du chemin de Traverse, la petite fille semblait emerveillée par toutes les vitrines des magasins.

Puis, elles passèrent devant le restaurant de Drago, c'est là qu'Hermione se figea en regardant la vitrine du restaurant, en pensant à un tas de choses, pleins de questions lui venaient à l'esprit:

Devait-elle le revoir ?

Après tout, elle était mariée! Mais son mariage battait de l'aile!

Ce qui la fit sortir de ses pensées, c'est sa fille qui lui parlait.

- _Maman, qui est Drago ? _demanda-t-elle sans prétention.

- _C'est ... c'est un ami _répondit Hermione en lui souriant.

- _C'est un amoureux ?_ dit Dounia en rigolant

- _Un ancien amoureux_ répondit gentillement la jeune femme

Elles restèrent plantées là pendant un bon quart d'heure.

Drago les avait vu, il aurait voulu courrir, prendre Hermione dans ses bras et l'embrasser comme jamais, mais quelque chose le retint.

Hermione rentra chez elle, déçue que Drago ne l'ai pas vu.

C'était décidé, il fallait qu'elle l'oublie, elle voulait sauver son couple avec Ron, il le fallait: pour elle, pour lui et surtout pour leur petite fille.

Hermione n'avoua pas à Ron qu'elle l'avait trompé avec un autre ou plutôt avec Drago.

Elle et Ron avait même décidé de déménager, ailleurs qu'au Square Grimmaud.


	5. Chapter 5

**.o0o.**

**Nda: Je suis généreuse plusieurs chapitres en une seule journée lol**

**Bonne lecture**

**.o0o.**

**Chapître 5 **

Quelques mois plus tard...

Hermione, Ron et leur fille habitaient une maison, non loin du terrier.

Un matin, Ron préparait le petit déjeuner et Hermione venait de se lever.

-_ Ron chéri, j'ai mal aux pieds _dit Hermione en massant ses pieds

- _Tu ne devrais pas courrir à droite, à gauche dans ton état _répondit Ron en touchant le ventre de sa femme.

- _Je ne vais pas rester dans cette maison, toute seule, toute la journée._

- _Je sais _dit Ron compréhensif.

- _Je vais aller me préparer et après avec Dounia nous allons au chemin de Traverse _dit Hermione en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain

- _... et moi au travail _répondit Ron en souriant

Lorsqu'Hermione redescendit, Ron était déjà parti travailler, elle prit ses affaires et sa fille; direction le chemin de Traverse.

Pendant toute la matinée, elles firent du shopping, achetant minte et minte chose.

Vers midi, Hermione et Dounia s'assirent à une table sur la terrasse d'un restaurant pour manger.

Ce n'est qu'en ouvrant la carte des menus qu'Hermione s'aperçut qu'elle était "Chez Drago" et soudain un tas de souvenirs lui firent face.

- _Que puis-je vous servir ? _demanda le serveur

-_ Le directeur...pourrais-je voir le directeur de cet établissement s'il-vous-plait _répondit Hermione.

Le serveur fut surpris mais l'emmena, elle et sa fille jusqu'au bureau de Drago.

Elle frappa avant d'entrer.

- _J'avais demandé à ne pas être..._commença Drago en se retournant vers la porte, _Hermione ! _continua-t-il surpris

Il s'avança doucement vers Hermione et sa fille

- _Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? _demanda Drago

- _Je suis venue te voir pour te parler _répondit la jeune femme

- _Vas-y _dit Drago

_- Je...je...voudrais que tu sois le parrain de mon futur enfant s'il te plait _

- _Weasley est-il d'accord ? _demanda Drago avec un sourcil interrogateur

- _Je vais lui en parler, ne t'inquiètes pas _répondit Hermione

- _C'est d'accord alors _dit-il en regardant le ventre d'Hermione, _et c'est pour quand ? _

- _Dans quelques mois, quatre pour être exact _répondit-elle

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras en lui disant :

- _Je suis content de t'avoir revu 'Mione _

C'est sur ces quelques mots qu'ils se quittèrent.

Drago était ravi d'avoir revu Hermione, il ne savait pas pourquoi il n'était pas allé la voir après leur nuit ensemble...

**.o0o.**

Quelques semaines passèrent (**nda**: eh oui! encore ) et Hermione avait de plus en plus de violentes contractions, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle voulait accoucher mais c'était encore trop tôt.

Un matin alors qu'elle était dans la cuisine, une violente contraction arriva, Ron était sur le point de partir et la petite dormait.

- _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Ron!_ cria Hermione qui s'agenouillait, Ron arriva en courant.

- _Que se passe-t-il ? _demanda Ron

Il vit sa femme pratiquement allongée par terre.

Le roux appella un médicommage, il ne put l'emmener à la maternité car Hermione ne pouvait plus bouger, le travail avait commencé.

Elle devait accoucher sur place, en plein milieu de sa cuisine .

Elle mit au monde, difficilement, un petit garçon.

Ron fut surpris car son fils était blond aux yeux bleus, il comprit tout de suite mais ne dit rien...


	6. Chapter 6

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Fire Slytherin:** 2 rewiews, quelle chance lol merci et voilà la suite...

**Valalyeste:** Je ne répondrais pas à ta question lol parce que voilà la suite.

**Arwenajane:** Je te rassure Ron n'a pas une double vie lol, ton imagination va bien plus loin que la mienne Merci de me mettre dans tes favori, ça me fait très plaisir.

**Miniblonde07:** C'est allait un peu vite ? ah bon! je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, merci pour cette critique constructive ;)

**Sarasheppard:** Merci et de rien j'avais du temps alors je me suis rendue utile lol

**HappyHermia:** lol merci pour ta review, voilà la suite.

**Ari:** J'avais du temps pour les Maj, donc voilà...oui pauvre Ron mais moi aussi je préfère Dray...

**Littlenoname:** Je suis contente que ça te fasse rire lol voilà la suite...

**.o0o.**

**Chapître 6**

Après plusieurs heures, la jeune femme avait été transporté à la maternité la plus proche.

Hermione était allongée sur le lit et tentait de se reposer. Ron, lui voulait savoir, même si l'accouchement de sa femme avait été difficile.

_- Tu l'as revu n'est-ce pas ?_ demanda Ron un peu énervé

_- De quoi, tu parles mon amour ?_ répondit Hermione complétement fatiguée

- Ne fais pas l'innocente: Ce bébé n'est pas le mien, il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eaux à Malefoy! cracha Ron

- _Je ne le savais pas, je te le jure _répondit Hermione en pleurant

- _Mais tu m'as trompé avec lui! tu ne m'as rien dis et c'est pire! _dit-il avant de partir en claquant la porte

Hermione, qui était toujours dans sa chambre, regardait ce petit être blond, né prématurément.

Elle s'en voulait de n'avoir rien dis à Ron, pourtant après la nuit qu'elle avait passé, elle aurait dû se douter du résultat...

**.o0o.**

Pendant ce temps là, Ron se rendait au restaurant de Drago, pour lui casser la gueule.

Il entra dans le restaurant et vit le blond au loin, il lui fonça dessus à toute vitesse.

Il retourna le blond car il était dos à Ron, et le plaqua au mur...

_- Espèce de gros con! _cracha Ron

- _Qu'est ce qui te prends Weasley ? _répondit Drago surpris

-_ Tu as osé toucher à ma femme, espèce de salaud!_

Drago enleva les mains de Ron de ses habits et poussa le roux

-_ Hermione et moi, on a couché ensemble et alors ? _répondit Drago comme si c'était normal

-_ Et alors ? _répliqua Ron, _non mais je REVE! et alors...l'enfant n'était pas le mien _continua tristement Ron, _tu l'as récupéré, tu dois être content _

Drao partit en courant vers la maternité.

Il laissa un Ron dégouté de ce qui venait de lui arriver

**.o0o.**

Drago arriva à l'acceuil de la maternité en courant et tout essouflé.

_- Bonjour...la ch...chambre...d'Hermione Weasley s'il vous plait_ demanda Drago à bout de souffle

La réceptionniste regarda son registre et dit :

- _Je n'ai pas d'Hermione Weasley mais Granger _

- _Oui c'est elle! _dit Drago tout content

_- C'est au fond du couloir à droite_ répondit la receptionniste

Il entra dans la chambre, et vit la tête d'Hermione se tournait vers lui.

- _Je sais tout! _commença t-il en s'approchant du lit du bébé

- _Je suis désolée _répondit Hermione toute triste

- _Pourquoi ?_ dit-il en se retournant vers Hermione

-_ J'aurais du te prévenir, je le savais avant l'accouchement, je ne savais pas qu'il te ressemblerait autant _répondit-elle

- _Comment l'as-tu appelé ? _

- _Dalvin, _répondit Hermione

- _Et que vas-tu faire maintenant ? pour lui ? pour nous ? _demanda le blond

- _Je ne sais pas _dit-elle en baissant la tête, _la seule chose dont je suis sûre...c'est que je t'aime _dit-elle avec les joues toutes rouges

Il s'approcha d'elle doucement en s'asseyant sur le lit et l'embrassa. Elle se laissa faire et répondit même à ce baiser.

- _Je t'aime aussi _dit Drago

Bien que fatiguée, Hermione se poussa un peu et laissa Drago s'allonger à côté d'elle, ils s'endormirent tous les deux, comme il y a 13 ans...

**Fin**

**.o0o.**

C'est la fin mais je ne vous laisse pas, je suis en train de réfléchir à une suite (promis je me dépêche lol)

en attendant vous pouvez laisser des reviews

Merci à tous.

Bisous


End file.
